falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Governor Farthing (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Governor Farthing is a side character in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. His story is told by Diamondback in the seventh episode, The Mercenary. Biography Governor Farthing is the local ruler of the Great Arrow raider clan who controls the Valley of Fire during Diamondback's story. He's described as a thin buck, maybe in his 40’s. He wears circular glasses, a buttoned shirt and vest with a thin grey mane. He's described as a stark contrast to the dead-eyed Great Arrows he manages. Among all of Tick-Tock's regional administrators, Governor Farthing has held one of the longest tenures. Famously reclusive, he almost never leaves the Royal Mint building in Whinny City which has become a Great Arrow fortress. Hundreds of mindless raiders are present around the building at any given time, making infiltration or assault nearly impossible. The building survived the war not only due to its own durability but the protective rubble of a freeway overpass which collapsed on top of it. It is not known if "Farthing" was his birth name. Once being located in the Mint building by Tick-Tock, Farthing quickly took to the setting. The gold, Bits, and other valuables captured with the building would become invaluable when they began contracting mercenaries to assist in their capture missions. The process of being indoctrinated into the Great Arrows greatly limits their higher-order thinking, making them poor field strategists for special missions. Ridgeback would become one of the first raiders they'd approach to hire for their work. She exceeded Farthing's expectations and soon would lead over a hundred other capture missions afterwards. When Diamondback, a half-dragon, built up a dramatic reputation among the other raiders, Farthing was eager to get him on their payroll. Such a specialized asset would be critical in upcoming missions. After some time had passed, Farthing could see Ridgeback trying to end her work with the Great Arrows. Before she could escape, Farthing had her followed and her secret family captured. She would be forced to lead the mission to Naranjavilla. However, Farthing made sure to make face-to-face contact with Diamondback first. He expected only the dragon to survive. Quotes * "Thanks to this Razorwing pigeon, we are now in possession of original signed property deeds for a bunch of land and factories. Deals and agreements made between a dead technocrat and a dead kingdom… All of which are wholly worthless as we stand here now in one of the many vaults of the wealth they couldn’t take with them." - Governor Farthing (being paraphrased by Diamondback) Behind The Scenes * A major theme of The Mercenary was greed, which is represented in various different forms throughout the story. Governor Farthing represented institutional greed, the ability to use money to fund all sorts of evils. In this case, the gold of the Mint building is responsible for the enslavement of thousands and their permanent indoctrination into the Great Arrows. * The name "Farthing" come the historical English/British coin. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)